zeldafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Moblin slayer
Admin Invasion Of The Dead Upload? } }} MS, can i bother you for 10 min? I know i may be asking alot,but since i can't uplaod anything i was thinking you could remake my fanfic's banner and upload it from your computer if i told you what to do. You don't have to, just thought i'd ask. P.S. Now my talkbubble isn't working Herooftwilight 16:58, 30 July 2008 (UTC) HoT|text=Saw your shoutout. tried to use it again but didn't work. Herooftwilight 17:19, 30 July 2008 (UTC) WHOO-HOO! FINALLY! *coughs* Ahem. Never mind I figured it out ??? Rollback I am running for rollback Gerudo Ruler 00:44, 17 September 2008 (UTC) Image http://zeldawiki.org/images/8/89/Brawltoonlinkrender.png RPG go HERE O O right. but why does he neede to give so much info. he could just say im busy Oni Dark Link dont know him at all. whats the name of the first sword in majoras mask? Oni Dark Link its not the hero's sword thats only in wind waker im fairly sure Oni Dark Link yeah so did i. im making a list of all the swords on the sword page Oni Dark Link eh no i was talking about zeldapedia article on swords but if you want i can find some wepons for the rpg Oni Dark Link weapon's ill link you some suggestions later Oni Dark Link right heres a link to some wepon suggestions. you can tweak them if you want. itur rpg http://zeldafanon.wikia.com/wiki/Wepon_suggestions did you check it out? what do you think? could you use any of them? Oni Dark Link want me to come up with any more? Oni Dark Link right ill just keep adding it to the same page. check it out every so often ok. Oni Dark Link so its febuary first. are you ready to launch the rpg? keep checking out the weapon suggestion page k Oni Dark Link i just seen them on the page and have to say i like what you did with some of them. the magnet gloves basicly cant be equipped with metel shields or aceesoris but can be equpied with each other instead of a shield (add both atks together). Oni Dark Link Hey!!! Check out Zelda: Lost Redemption its just plain neat! Mekkai Uh.. I was asking you to critisize it, not school me on fanprojects!! I want to know your opinion on it. critic hey moblin slayeer. will you critic my book?no ones reading it. replie if you want to. Oni Dark Link o it went through a spell check. it tuck three hours and theres still mistakes. Oni Dark Link when ever is fine, but can you tell me. what do you think of the story itself? Oni Dark Link yeah your being very helpfull its just what i need. i might go through it again and add to it but it is quite big and would take some time. Oni Dark Link did you just give up criticing my story? Oni Dark Link Can I make a fan art section????? Since this IS a fandom sight... can I make a fan art page? I think it would be really fun, and I am good at drawing link. Thank u Moblinslayer!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (PS, do NOT forget.... I AM TWILIGHT'S RIGHTFUL PRINCESS!) --TwilightMidna 23:28, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Cool, I allready have. just search Fan Art. (Sorry, I'll get the hang of making links later) It's there, but could you help me make the thumbnails smaller? I don't know how. --TwilightMidna 02:42, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Yes, it does, (do you know how I could squeeze them all together, so that I can save space??? (Sorry to be peppering you with questions, but a Twilight Princess has a lot on her mind you know.) and did u say something about needing more pics in a talk archive?? I can totally help with that!--TwilightMidna 03:00, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Cool thanks, I'm good at the fan fic stuff, but I suck at editing!--TwilightMidna 03:08, 22 March 2009 (UTC) HELP! I need help moving my fan fic The Legend of Zelda: Return of the Twilight Princess into the fanfic category!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (I've gotta go to bed now, The Princess of Twilight needs her rest u know!!!) --TwilightMidna 03:12, 22 March 2009 (UTC) LOL Hey, moblin slayer, it's me, TwilightMidna! This is my Redwall Wiki user. If you ever have anything you wanna tell me something really bad, just send it to both of my user talks, that way, if I'm on, I'll get it anytime!--MERLOCK( The Dragon Rider) 70px | Which is better, elves, dragons, or martin the warrior? 18:01, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Why are you ignoring me!? I know you got my news that I turned Lost redemption into a fanfic! Why are you ignoring me?--Mekkai 21:37, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Code Of Conduct Thanks! Hi there Yes, i has permission. I is twilightmidna. -- The Hunted One Turn not against me! 15:22, October 25, 2009 (UTC) RPG Yeah, you should revive the RPG thingy.--'Shade' 23:27, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Help How do you cut things out of a picture and paste them onto another?--'Shade' 17:51, October 31, 2009 (UTC) I do use paint, but what option allows me to cut out parts of an image?--'Shade' 12:13, November 1, 2009 (UTC) The sandbox and blogs by ulti man are spam. That doesn't belong here, whether they are hurting anyone or not. Spam and gibberish doesn't belong on a fanon wiki...--'Shade' 16:29, November 1, 2009 (UTC)